Lily and the Bear
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Welcome to Jack's playroom! Emmett and Rosalie gets some training from Jack the Dom after helping Edward guard Izzy in SaritaDreaming's "I Want it Painted Black". Things do not go as simply as Rosalie expected. Jack gives Emmett some advice and his place.


_A/N: This is a piece I put together working with my fellow author and friend, Sarita Dreaming. It is an outtake focusing on Jack and his activities, from her wonderful award-winning story, "I Want It Painted Black." It is a must read for a darker side of the loving couple. I was enthralled by it. Thank you, Sarita._

_**Warning this story contains adult content including some BDSM and some references to rape. Pleases do not read if you are under 18. **_

**Lily and the Bear**

**Emmett POV**

Jack sat down on his leather couch and assumed a comfortable position. "So, who will be the Dom, and who will submit?"

"Rose always takes the lead in our 'play,' so we don't even have to think about that. Let's get down to business."

"Why?" Jack inquired, raising a dark brow in my direction.

_Funny, but I felt compelled to answer. It made me wonder what power this human would possess if he was turned. _

"Why what?" I asked, not sure what he was asking me.

"Why is it always Rose who's in charge?"

"She just is…or does. I guess it's her personality that just begs to lead," I quipped back unabashedly. _It's just the way it was with Rose and me. We understood that and didn't buck the system._

Jack's eyebrows drew together in a slight grimace, as if he were trying to figure out some complex math problem in his head. "Do you think you can handle your Rose?"

"Of course I can," I replied, incensed. "It's just that I don't want to bring back bad memories or feelings, so I don't push her, you know? Make her relive her trauma."

"I see," he answered thoughtfully. "Have you ever considered that perhaps in dominating her, you could give her new memories? Develop some sense of safety with _you_ that will not remind her of the past?"

_I actually hadn't thought of that. It was a totally different outlook I had never considered, and the more I thought of it, the more I liked the idea. _

"I suppose. But do you really think she would go for it?" I asked, now looking at this human with more respect than I had planned to bestow upon him. His thoughts made sense.

"It's not whether or not she goes for it, it's whether or not you can pull it off. You can't half-ass something like this, Emmett."

I thought about the ramifications of what he was saying, and he was right. "Okay, Jack, let's do this. I'm game. Where do we start?"

"You begin by setting the parameters of play within the scene. You both should know exactly when the scene begins and when it ends. The rules need to be established before anything begins. That's the most important thing to remember."

"Got it. Explain the rules. What else?"

"No. You need to _agree_ to the rules. You need to set limits, whether they're hard limits or soft ones."

"What's the difference? A limit is a limit, right?"

"Not all the time. A hard limit is something that a submissive will not do, no matter what. These limits either go against their beliefs or are too close in proximity to something traumatic, and they cannot face it. But a soft limit may just be something they're uncomfortable with or not knowledgeable about and would only try if you've built up enough of their trust to push them past it."

"Okaaaaay, when do we get to the bondage and the whips and chains? I want to tie her up and do bad things to her."

"You'll get there, but keep in mind, as a true Dom, your job is to draw out the pleasure from your sub who willingly gives him or herself to you, to guide them to their release at your command. Your job is to give them ultimate pleasure, not just boss them around."

"Wow, you guys are serious in this lifestyle, aren't you? I like your thinking, Jack. I really want to learn and get this right."

"Okay, then. Tell me about your sub."

**Rosalie POV**

Alice bounced into the room with a package. "Here you go, Rose. Special delivery for Rosalie Lillian Hale. Enjoy!"

"What is this?" I asked, eyeing the box from Alice with suspicion.

"A gift from your man," she purred knowingly. "He said open it, follow the instructions, and meet him at the enclosed address."

I opened the note inside and read the short, concise message.

**_Lily, _**

**_Get dressed in this, and come to the address on the card enclosed. _**

**_BEAR_**

He had obviously lost his mind again. These were the names we had agreed upon whenever we decided to do our 'scene' to be sure we were aware of when things began and ended. Jack had worked with us both separately. Frankly, I thought he spent too much time explaining to me how a sub feels and thinks—like I would care.

So what if I understood the need to give all the power of my pleasure to another. Emmett could never pull it off like I could, so it was up to me to lead, as always. Although sometimes, I wish I didn't have to be so... strong all the time.

It was a given; I was the Dom and Emmett was the sub. _Damn it, Emmett. _I told him I would let him know when we would start. That man was so dense; I was going to have to start out harsh with him. What the...? Kinda frilly for a Dominatrix, but he did love his Rose in pink—well, his Lily, I corrected my thoughts with a smirk.

I entered the residence and headed downstairs as instructed. I wore my hair up and had on the lacy, silk teddy along with my black mini skirt, black stilettos and white fishnet stockings. Yeah, I was hot beyond compare. I covered it all with my full length trench coat. The place was dark, which was not an issue for a vampire's eyes.

Then I saw him. WOW! I mean Damn... was that Emmett? He looked... fucking hot! He was standing barefoot in the center of the room in nothing but some black low rider jeans. And the way they were low riding, there was nothing under them but the imagination. As a matter of fact, I knew what was under there and was still intrigued. My eyes traveled his body as he stood there saying nothing. His black hair, usually cute and curly, was slicked back on his head. It made his eyes almost glisten and his lashes pop on his face, emphasizing his golden-bronze gaze. My eyes followed down his neck and over his bare torso. My man was built, and his muscles were there for me to admire; broad chest, strong, squared shoulders, and bulging biceps, flexing slightly at my perusal. That was when I noticed the whip stretched taut in his hands, held tight against his thighs, the handle in his right hand and the leather strip in his left, elevated and ready to crack at...

_Shit!_ I knew damn well this was not what I thought it was. He couldn't be foolish enough to think that I would allow him to...

"Do you trust me, Rose?" The question caught me off guard. Weren't we Lily and Bear in this scene? And how was it he spoke before me, when I was the one in charge? Or was I?

"Emmett," I started hesitantly because now I was nervous for some reason, "what's going on? Are we…"

"I asked you a question! _Do you trust me?_ Because if not, you can turn around right now and leave, and we can forget we ever started this."

"But this is not what we planned, is it? I'm just a little confused right now. Of course, I trust you with my life... my existence. I just want…"

"You will want what I want, and I will give you what you need. Agreed, Lily?"

I was dumbfounded, and suddenly very wet. Where was my sweet Emmett right now? This was rather frightening and somewhat exciting—scary in a good way—but the chilling effect he had on me was... boy, was I confused. This time when he spoke, I understood his intentions, and I had to decide how to handle this situation. I was standing before Bear and he was demanding my submission. Could I really do this? Give over my power to someone else? Could he really handle me?

"Lily, will you submit to me and allow me to bring you to the heights of ecstasy?"

"Yes, Bear; I'm yours to command." I dropped to my knees before him and bowed my head in submission... for the first time in our relationship.

As he tied my hands down, I knew it was all a fantasy because there were very few things in the world that could actually bind us, and I didn't think I could bear it for long. But when I flexed my arms, nothing happened. I was truly bound, and full-fledged panic was threatening to set in.

"Please," I whispered, afraid to speak any louder. My undead heart was racing now. I knew it was not really racing because ours no longer functioned, but tell that to my brain.

The Bear shushed me as he trailed the whip down my temple and slowly across my lips, so much so that I had to lick my lip to replace the moisture.

"What is your worst nightmare, Lily? You may answer."

"What?" I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say.

"What makes you scared even now? Answer truthfully."

"Nothing. Nothing scares me anymore. I took care of my... problems, so I fear nothing," I answered, somewhat defiantly. I had to let him know that I was not the kind of sub that cowered to any man anymore.

"Fine then, so you do trust me, Lily?"

"Yes, Bear."

Then he did the unthinkable and covered my eyes. I was nervous but not afraid. After all, it was Em... I mean Bear. He turned on a recording of some type of music. Rather old fashioned for my taste but not unpleasant. It reminded me of my time as a human; when I was the height of society and the crown jewel of my family.

As I listened, my Bear dragged the whip down my temple, across my lips and down my throat again. I was hyper aware of his presence. He bent over to kiss me, softly at first, then demandingly. Next, he was sucking at my neck and kissing my hands, then my knees, and running his lips and tongue over my collarbone and my legs. He repeated this process over and over, going faster and faster, until he was traveling at vampire speed from one spot to the other, and I couldn't tell where he would go next. After a while, it became frightening as I was no longer certain he was the only one touching me. It felt like several people... men... were in the room with me. The touches became more intimate and claiming, and I was getting more and more agitated. I was breathing in rapid fire pants and moving my head from side to side.

The ferocity with which he was attending to me bordered on attacks. I was starting to panic. His hands, his lips, were everywhere. The music changed. It became harsh, no longer pleasant to hear, and there were voices; male voices. They sounded rough and unsettling and dangerous. I was ready to bolt, but I couldn't move, and then all of a sudden, I froze. A gag was placed quickly in my mouth. My teddy was ripped down the center of my body, and true fear set in.

_I was taken back to a wintry night, oh-so-many years ago. The voices and the music of the time did not help. I was reminded of the loss of my innocence, taken away from me so brutally. The gag needed to go. I wanted to scream. Why had I consented to this? This was too much; way too much to deal with right now. I was not into this scene. I tried to scream, but the gag. My teddy was torn away completely from me, and as I lay there naked and exposed, hands groped my breasts; then a tongue was everywhere. I was ready to explode, but then something changed..._

_I heard a voice in the recording, Carlisle laughing and Esme giggling. What? "I love you," he said so sweetly. _

_Then I heard my mom sighing, "You're my angel, you know." Were they talking to me or to each other?_

_The music became a piano concerto and Edward whispered, "This is for you, Rose." _

"Lily, are you with me?" asked Bear. "Are you still with me, Lily?"

_Bear_, I thought to myself and pleaded with my eyes, but he couldn't see them; _Yes, I'm here, _I nodded_. I don't like the music; I want you to turn it off. It's confusing me. Making me think of things... _but these were just thoughts since I could not speak.

The gag was removed. I licked my distressed lips and then I received a kiss I recognized. Emmett! I was safe. His kiss was first apologetic, then fervent, and finally, demanding. I was his, and no memory was to keep us apart or would destroy our love. I would not be allowed to fear or relive the past. The mask was loosened. I felt cool air as Bear paid closer attention to my body.

My breasts were kissed and laved until my eyes rolled back in my head, and a moan escaped my lips. Then he started flitting around, giving me the impression of multiple partners again, but this time, I knew it was him and not my past. My panic settled faster. He touched me, and kissed me, and fondled me in all the most desirous of places, and it all went from overwhelmingly frightening to... taut but pleasant. My memories were being replaced. I held my breath and tried not to be my usual vocal self as I experienced pleasure with a new level of ecstasy promising to come forth.

"You may speak if you wish now, Lily."

I moaned out loud, surprised at how much I was holding back. His ministrations did not cease, and I was reeling on an emotional roller coaster that I could not get off of because it was still in motion, traveling at lightning speed.

"Bear, full... fear... they... hurt me... Bear."

I couldn't seem to make any sense. My mind was rapidly traveling back and forth, and the confusion was stifling. Then I felt his mouth on me. I whimpered long and loud, my fear dissipated. My fever spiked, and my body reacted wildly as he pushed a finger into me. My love licked and sucked and eased and stroked until I was shuddering with rapid speed, trying to hold back my orgasm until I was free to let go.

"Yes, Lily, you control this. You don't let go until you're ready. You're in control. No one can make you do something unless you decide to join in," Bear whispered as he inserted two fingers in me and drove me wild.

I was no longer confused but concentrating on holding on to the most powerful orgasm threatening to come forth in my life, and Emmett, I mean Bear, was in complete charge of my emotion and my sanity.

"COME, Lily!" he commanded as he inserted a third finger inside me, and my God, did I.

I came with a surging scream that would have rocked my mother's sound-proofed walls to the foundations. He didn't stop and subsequently wrenched two more orgasms out of me before I was pleading with whimpers for something more. But I did not dare ask, for that was not my place. I had fallen somehow into this sub role with an understanding I didn't realize I was capable of. Bear was in charge, and it was all right with me. I was so filled to bursting with joy and pride that the tears started to well, and I couldn't stop smiling. I was free to enjoy this without the fear or panic that would sometimes manifest itself.

"Lily, that's right. I've got you, my sweet. You're safe with me. I'm going to take you now," he explained as he rose up over me. I felt his engorged member pressing at my entrance as he continued to speak to me. "I will bring you to full ecstasy three more times." He entered me solidly. "First, I will take you fast and hard, then, I will turn you over and pound into you until we both scream, and finally, I will be slow and methodical until I take you one more time over the precipice of desire so that when I'm done with you, you'll feel boneless and weak, close to being wiped out, but knowing it was me who has pleasured your body so thoroughly. You may react as you feel the need to. YOU ARE MINE!"

The Bear didn't lie. And I could not move for hours afterward.

Jack just made my Christmas card list.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes I am back! You know what to do! Give me some love! Review.<em>**

**_For more scenes from Jack the Dom check out SaritaDreaming's_**

**_Jack's Playroom: Outtakes from IWIPB id:6399057 and the original story_**

**_I Wanted It Painted Black. id:6022971 Thank you Sarita for letting me play!_**


End file.
